Nunca más
by GabrielaTaisho
Summary: Sus palabras cambiarian su vida: Nunca más. Byakuya x Ulquiorra


**Notas de autora: **Seguimos con el evento dedicado a Dross Rotzank con un Byakuya x Ulquiorra como tercer fic. El fanart dedicado aparecerá mañana en mi Deviant Art. Entren a mi perfil para obtener la dirección. Por favor, entren al canal de Dross, no se arrepentirán. **Renuncia: **Los personajes de Bleach no son míos, sino de Kubo Tite. El video mencionado es de Dross Rotzank.

**Nunca más**

**Resumen**

Basado en el video "Dross cuenta 3 historias de terror XXVII" de Dross Rotzank.

El pequeño Byakuya vive un infierno al lado de una madre cruel y desequilibrada, pero las palabras de aquel chiquillo de ojos verdes cambiarán por completo su vida: nunca más.

Byakuya x Ulquiorra

**Nunca más.**

La vida puede llegar a ser horrible, y él mismo lo sabía perfectamente aunque fuera sólo un niño. No tenía hermanos, ni padre, y a pesar de que su madre estuviera presente, no existía diferencia alguna porque ella era muy cruel con él. El pequeño Byakuya, hijo del único heredero de la familia Kuchiki, había sentido miedo durante sus cortos 10 años a causa de esa mujer.

Hisana había conocido a su marido en la universidad, cuando la esquizofrenia perdonó la poca cordura que le quedaba tras la muerte de su hermana menor, y el tiempo en que duró su matrimonio fue maravilloso para ambos. La llegada de su hijo provocó en su alterada mente la idea de que el universo decidió traerle de vuelta a su adorada Rukia. Entonces, él murió, dejándola sola, desamparada, y más perturbada que antes. Se volvió alcohólica más rápido de lo que era posible, enfermándola más, y toda la ira acumulada en su vida cubierta de decepciones la sacó con quien menos lo merecía, su pequeño. Le pegaba sin reparo, lo humillaba por casi todo, se divertía torturando su inocente alma; se entretenía varias veces al día pellizcando su cara, muy cerca del ojo, para verlo chillar con desesperación. También le hacía bromas muy crueles, como alejarle la silla cuando iba a sentarse, o contarle sobre todo lo que hacía con sus dichosos amantes. Incluso hablaba pestes de su fallecido esposo, recalcaba con seguridad que él no era un hombre verdadero, que era una marica, y que por eso, el chiquillo tampoco sería un hombre real. Lo negaba como su hijo, diciéndole que hubiera sido mucho mejor tener una niña, para después sonreír histérica ante el aparente hecho de que él parecía una. Le hacía los días imposibles de soportar.

A pesar de todo esto, el pequeño Byakuya la quería mucho. Un milagro más que solo la inocencia infantil podría crear. Velaba por su bienestar, velaba por su tranquilidad, velaba por su salud pues no quería perderla. Era un niño bueno y educado como pocos. Pero temía perder su paciencia, y llegar al punto de hacerle daño.

Cada semana, ella tenía costumbres nuevas. En este periodo, su diversión consistía en apagar sus cigarrillos en las palmas de sus manos, dañando su piel clara, mientras tiraba de sus cabellos negros con furia; esos que se parecen tanto a los suyos propios. Con todas esas torturas que le aplicaba y cambiaba constantemente, el pequeño Byakuya comenzaba a ser más fuerte con el pasar de los días. Por eso, él no consideraba como una solución ir a pedir ayuda de extraños, porque ella solía mantenerlo alejado de cualquiera que mostrara un poco de preocupación por sus heridas cada vez más notables.

Lo que no podía imaginar era que la ayuda, de manera muy extraña, llegaría a él.

Eran las doce de la noche, la luna era lo único que lo acompañaba. Había recibido una paliza gruesa de parte de su madre, quien cayó desmayada unas horas después a causa del alcohol. Tardó un poco en limpiarse la sangre, y las lágrimas, una muestra vergonzosa de su débil ser. Entonces, cuando se preparaba para meterse a su cama con tal de conseguir algo de descanso, escuchó tres golpes en la puerta principal. Pegó un salto, aterrado de que ese ruido despertara a su madre, cosa que solo la hacía ponerse de peor humor. Asique, se apresuró a ver lo que sucedía. Se movía despacio, con extremo cuidado para no tropezar nada que provocara ruido, con sus ropitas sucias y maltratadas. Se asomó por la ventana, encontrándose con un niño de, más o menos, su edad; pero como es un niño, y todavía tenía su pensamiento limpio, puro como debería ser, no se le ocurrió que probablemente alguien estaba usando a ese chiquillo para asaltarlos o algo similar. Preocupado por verlo ahí, con el frío intenso de la calle, decide abrir la puerta con suavidad para atenderlo. Se da cuenta de lo pálido que es, con unos ojos grandes de color verde, pero enfundados en un vacío penetrante que lo paraliza por unos minutos. Sus labios lucían raros, el inferior estaba en tono oscuro, partido por la mitad y chorreando un poco de sangre. Supo que le habían dado una paliza enorme.

Sin muchas ceremonias, ambos se miran, Byakuya se pierde en sus ojos, mirando sus cabellos tan negros como los suyos, solo que más cortos; y aquel chiquillo lo analiza también. Luego, con una sonrisa tiesa, le habla:

**-¿Te importa si me quedo contigo esta noche? Hace mucho frío-**la voz del niño es grave, como la de los adultos. Le parece raro, pero no tanto como para incomodarlo, y su respuesta es simple: abre más la puerta para dejarlo pasar:

**-No tengo mucho para ofrecerte, pero te puedes quedar en mi cama-**el niño le mostró su sonrisa de nuevo, pero con un aire misterioso que dejó pasar**-Sólo no hagas ruido, y tienes que irte temprano porque si mi mamá te ve, podría lastimarte-**recibió como respuesta un movimiento de cabeza, y lo llevó a su cuarto en silencio. Tomando graciosamente el papel de caballero, Byakuya lo arropa y se queda a su lado, de pie, mirándolo dormir con tal de velar su sueño. Con la experiencia de su corta vida, sabía muy bien que ese niño necesitaba a alguien que lo consolara un poco, y eso hizo hasta que ve sus ojos bien cerrados. Procede a dormir en una silla que tenía cerca.

A la mañana siguiente despierta sobresaltado, su madre había apoyado la taza de café caliente en su mejilla izquierda, con el rostro torcido en rabia, provocando que se levante asustado:

**-¿Por qué está sucia tu cama?-**rugió al ver el montón de tierra sobre las sabanas y parte del piso**-¿Qué hiciste anoche?-**exigió furiosa, dejándolo helado, pero sumamente aliviado, porque el chiquillo ya no estaba ahí. Para protegerlo, decide armarse de valor, soportar otra golpiza, y mantener la boca cerrada. Obviamente, no pudo ir a la escuela sino hasta dos días después del incidente.

Cuando recorría ese trayecto tan conocido por él, pues no tenía más opción que irse a pie, vio algo que le rompió el corazón. En una tienda de electrodomésticos se encontraban televisores encendidos, transmitiendo las noticias del día. Ahí pasaron la fotografía del niño que lo fue a visitar, había muerto tres semanas antes gracias a los maltratos diarios de su padre que consiguieron reventarle la cabeza.

Byakuya no puede creérselo, tampoco entiende cómo logró llegar a casa sin perderse. Por un instante, pensó que había logrado conseguir un amigo que entendía bien lo que le pasaba, alguien con quien crear recuerdos buenos. Fantasía rota.

Consigue librarse de su madre temprano, acurrucándose en su cama para meditar lo ocurrido, ¿cómo saber en dónde estaba enterrado? Quería ir a visitarlo. Tras un par de horas, logra ignorar el hambre que siente desde la mañana, consecuencia de ingerir solo las sobras de su madre; y cuando está a punto de dormirse, percibe una mano pequeña acariciando su mejilla quemada. No se asusta, pues sabe por alguna razón inexplicable, que es él. Se sienta, tratando de enfocar los ojos y no puede visualizarlo, pero su presencia es fuerte. Entonces, siente su cabeza apoyarse sobre su hombro, con la respiración cerca de su oído, y la su voz grave llega como una brisa suave:

**-Nunca más. Nunca más-**el alivio lo invade, sonríe feliz y se deja caer en su cama, siendo arrullado por esas palabras-Nunca más. Nunca más-.

"_**Nunca más…".**_

Unos segundos después, escucha un grito horrible desde la habitación de su madre. Era un alarido fuerte, de dolor y temor absolutos, que contaminó el aire nocturno con fiereza. Byakuya se asusta, se levanta preocupado por ella y corre a su cuarto. Al entrar, se queda pasmado pues la ve sujetarse con desesperación a las sabanas, con una figura pequeña a su lado, mirando con diversión la manera en que ella convulsionaba mientras introducía su cabeza en el pecho de la mujer, arrancando con malicia su corazón y sus pulmones, dejando correr los ríos de sangre por el lugar. Hisana siguió gritando hasta que sus ojos se tornaron blancos de muerte. Cuando se dio, el chico sacó su cabeza y se aproximó al pequeño Kuchiki, sonriendo con suavidad, y sus murmullos llegaron a él con claridad:

**-Nunca más-.**

Byakuya cae desmayado, sin percatarse de nada más.

Despierta al otro día, bien temprano, hallándose en su cama, con los nervios carcomiendo su joven mente y con las imágenes de la noche anterior rondando por su cabeza, se levanta a toda la velocidad que puede dar para ir a ver a su madre. Encuentra una visión inusual para él. La cama está bien acomodada, el piso limpio, y la ventana abierta, con las cortinas ondeando por el viento.

Hisana no está ahí, Byakuya no la volvió a ver nunca más. Era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado.

A partir de aquí, la vida de Byakuya cambia por completo. Lo envían a la casa de sus abuelos, quienes se alegraron muchísimo al recibirlo, y le dieron todo lo que tenía: su herencia, una buena educación, ropa bella, pero sobretodo, amor.

Los años pasaron, y Byakuya se volvió un buen hombre, un poco duro, a veces insensible; pero muy buen caballero. Conoció a una chica adorable de cabellos largos y oscuros que peinaba siempre en una larga trenza. Ella era tan callada como él, pero muy amorosa con sus hijos. Al menor de ellos le puso un nombre especial, el que relacionó con aquel niño, su amigo; ese que sería su primer, único y verdadero amor, aunque llevara años de no saber de él: Ulquiorra. Excepto esa noche.

Esa noche en que arropa a sus pequeños, luego de contarles su cuento favorito. Al terminar, se mete a la cocina a prepararse un té caliente, el frío de esa época del año estaba molestándolo, y su esposa tomaba una ducha caliente a causa de ello. Entonces, oye un ruido que proviene de la calle. Se acerca a la ventana, fijándose en la casa de sus desagradables vecinos, a quienes mantenía bajo sus ojos de águila pues está seguro de que el padre maltrataba a su hijo. Estaba esperando los gritos del niño, y los sonidos huecos que conocía a la perfección, pero está ansioso. Antes de pensar un poco, decide salir a intervenir, tomando su teléfono celular para llamar a su abogado, y de paso a unos cuantos policías, pero el silencio es curioso. No oye nada más que unos pasos, alguien estaba corriendo hacia la casa. Se detiene sorprendido, logra verlo, a ese niño pálido de ojos verdes y cabello negro que esta por meterse a ese lugar.

Antes de hacerlo, el chiquillo lo mira, sonríe al verlo tan alto y bien parecido, todo un hombre. Sus labios se mueven, dándole un mensaje que Byakuya completa por inercia, para sonreír aliviado:

**-Nunca más…-.**

"_**Nunca más".**_

**Fin.**


End file.
